Mavericks grandes son asunto de los mayores
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: Cinnamon decide que quiere participar mas en las peleas pero es muy inexperta, sin embargo desobedece a su maestro Spider y a todos y se mete en un lío del que saldrá no del todo ilesa. ADVERTENCIA: spanking disciplinario.


**Ok quise hacer una historia de estos ya que no es una pareja muy cotizada y les quise dar una oportunidad. Lean please :D**

**Mavericks grandes son asunto de los mayores.**

Era un dia normal en el MHHQ de Giga city, todavía los habitantes eran amenazados por Epsilon pero debían seguir adelante como fuera posible. X había convencido al profesor Gaudile para dejar pelear a Cinnamon a su lado y este acepto no muy convencido… después de todo Cinny aun era una niña. Cinnamon estaba siendo entrenada explícitamente para curar a sus aliados en batalla, si llegaba su turno y todos estaban en perfecto estado X le permitía atacar, aunque no muchas veces la dejaba por el nivel de los mavericks… algo que empezaba a fastidiar a la chica.

-Pero yo también puedo atacar, déjenme intentarlo- suplico ella por enésima vez a todo el grupo mientras descansaban un poco.

-Por enésima vez no Cinnamon- respondió Zero- todavía eres muy pequeña como para enfrentar mavericks grandes.

-Por favooooor, prometo hacerlo bien- dijo ella.

-Ya te dijo Zero que no- respondió X.

Spider se había quedado escuchando la conversación un rato, luego sonrió y llamo la atencion de todos tosiendo un poco.

-Yo opino… que le demos una oportunidad a Cinny, la comprendo, estar curando nuestras heridas a cada cinco minutos debe ser frustrante… ¿para qué rayos tenemos los sub-tanks entonces? Además…- hizo una pequeña pausa- yo le tengo mi total confianza.

Cinnamon se sonrojo un poco, Spider había estado aconsejándole mucho en el campo de batalla haciendo que llegaran a una relación de maestro-alumna, ella lo respetaba mucho más que al resto del equipo y por lo que acababa de escuchar… Spider también la respetaba.

Spider le había enseñado muchas cosas que al principio le había costado enseñarle ya que ella, que no fue diseñada para pelear, no entendía mucho los términos de combate, pero Spider había encontrado la manera perfecta para enseñarle todo, ¿Cómo? Too easy… uso sus propios términos… o sea todo lo relacionado al poker.

**Flash back**

_-El intentar atacar a un enemigo más fuerte que tu es como jugar Poker contra profesionales: te harían polvo en segundos- explico Spider._

_El y Cinnamon se encontraba en la enfermería, sentados juntos en una mesa, Spider le explicaba todo mientras jugaban poker._

_-Pero ¿y si logro hacer mis jugadas bien?- pregunto ella, descarto tres cartas y tomo una de la baraja._

_-Puede ser, pero es una jugada muy arriesgada, recuerda: a veces solo puedes tener una sola oportunidad, y la carta que elijas puede ser la que decida tu victoria o tu derrota- replico Spider, el descarto una carta y tomo una de la baraja._

_El cazarecompenzas miro a Cinnamon, ella ponía una cara de que le decepcionaba la mano que le había tocado, traducción: el ganaría esta mano._

_-Bien, supera esta- dijo Spider mostrando su mano, tenía full._

_-Ummmm…- Cinnamon se mostro insegura pero luego sonrió- ok lo supero…_

_Ella mostro su mano, tenía una flor imperial de corazones. Spider se quedo con cara de WTF, luego miro acusadoramente a la chica y la puso nerviosa._

_-¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto inocentemente ella._

_-No puedo creerlo, me acabas de blufear… ¡y ni siquiera te e enseñado eso!- dijo sorprendido Spider._

_-¿Blufear?- claramente Cinnamon no entendía ese término._

_-Oh cierto… bueno blufear es cuando finges al oponente que no tienes nada bueno en tu mano, haciendo que este no te tome enserio o se relaje, bajando su guardia, luego tu lo sorprendes con una mejor mano que la de él y ganas- explico Spider._

_-Guau… ¿Yo hice eso?- pregunto Cinnamon incrédula._

_-Pues fíjate que si, y me atrapaste lindo y bonito- Cinnamon rio un poco por lo que su maestro le dijo, Spider no parecía disgustado por su derrota, es más, se sentía orgulloso- te diré algo… el blufear también lo puedes usar en combate… _

_-¿A si? ¿Cómo?- __Cinnamon se intereso mucho._

_-Si le haces pensar al enemigo que no puedes vencerlo podrás sorprenderlo con ataque fuerte que lo tome por sorpresa y de ser posible lo derrote- dijo Spider._

_-… wow- es todo lo que ella dijo._

_-See, wow- finalizó Spider._

**Fin del flash back**

-… ok, pero conste que no estoy de acuerdo- dijo X.

Cinnamon no podía estar más feliz, pronto todo el grupo se puso en marcha otra vez, y como le fue prometido a Cinny, la dejaron combatir mavericks de acuerdo a su nivel y un poco mas fuertes haciéndola llenarse de confianza… lo cual estaba a punto de arruinarle al día…

Un maverick especialmente fuerte se presento y a orden de X la estrategia era la misma de hace unas horas antes de que a Cinnamon le dejaran pelear: ella solo se dedicaría a curarlos y a atacar si se le ordenaba.

Después de una hora de combate habían logrado debilitarlo lo suficiente, pero un ataque masivo de parte del maverick los debilito a todos… necesitaban a Cinnamon… pero ella tenía otros planes. Dio unos pasos al frente dispuesta a enfrentarse al maverick, cosa que alarmo a todos.

-¡Cinnamon! ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa a tu puesto!- ordeno X.

-Déjame hacer esto X, ¡sé que puedo derrotarlo!- exclamo ella.

-¡No Cinnamon, es muy peligroso!- dijo Marino.

-¡Cinnamon no lo hagas!- grito Massimo.

-¡Obedece por favor!- grito Axl.

-¡No es una buena jugada Cinny, obedece a X!- Spider estaba más preocupado que los demás.

Esta última petición para devolverse a su puesto la enfureció un poco, ni siquiera su maestro confiaba en ella…

-Lo voy a hacer- dijo ella sin más.

El maverick la observo, ella lo noto y su rostro comenzó a demostrar miedo… eso hizo que el maverick guardara la artillería pesada y sacara una arma más pequeña… no tomaba enserio a la enfermera. Pero Cinnamon al ver esto sonrió y se lanzo al ataque, y golpeo al Maverick con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que este callera al piso lanzando muchas chispas… lo había logrado.

-Lo hice… LO HICE- ella empezó a saltar de alegría pero unos gritos la detuvieron.

-CUIDADO CINNAMON-

Ella no reacciono a tiempo, el maverick había lanzado un rayo de muy poco alcance pero letal, pero un borrón rojo la aparto a tiempo, Zero hizo que su sable recibiera el rayo y luego contraataco contra el maverick destruyéndolo en el proceso. Todos suspiraron en señal de alivio, pero enseguida se mostraron enojados con Cinnamon quien seguía en el suelo sin poderse creer lo sucedido.

-Nos volvemos a la base, ahora- murmuro X.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, enseguida se tele transportaron a la base, en cuanto dieron el informe de la misión de entrenamiento, y se reunieron en la sala principal… todos con una notable cara de disgusto y con ganas de decirle una o dos cosas a Cinnamon.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Spider se interpuso, tomando a Cinnamon del brazo y obligándola a seguirlo.

-Yo me encargo de esto, por favor X, yo lo solucionare- pidió spider.

-… Bueno, estaremos esperando aquí- dijo X sin más.

Spider llevo a Cinnamon a un lugar distante, donde nadie pudiera molestralos, llegaron a un cuarto a prueba de ruidos y se metió ahí con Cinnamon… el no estaba contento.

-¡En que rayos estabas pensando Cinnamon!- grito el haciendo que la chica se encogiera de miedo- ¡Todos te decíamos que te alejaras pero no hiciste caso!

Cinnamon no sabía que decir, se sentía terrible, no podía mirar a su maestro a los ojos.

-Te dijimos que era arriesgado, ese maverick pudo haberte matado, entonces EN QUE. DEMONIOS. PENSABAS.

-L-lo siento mucho… pensé que podría-

-¡Esa no es excusa! No te dije que te alejaras por gusto, ¡te lo decía por tu seguridad!- grito Spider de vuelta.

-Lo siento- Cinnamon no sabía cómo defenderse ahora.

-… Créeme que lo vas a sentir ahora- dijo Spider.

Cinnamon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta, pues el reploid mas alto se había sentado en una mesa pequeña que había ahí y estaba a punto de poner a la chica boca abajo sobre su regazo, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-Espera… ¡Spider espera!- muy tarde, ella ya se encontraba en posición sobre el regazo del más alto, una mano firmemente puesta en su espalda para impedirle escapar y una mirada de determinación por parte de Spider- ¡Aprendí mi lección, te escuchare de aquí en adelante lo prometo!

-Lo siento, pero debo hacer esto- y tras esta frase Spider le dio con su mano el primer azote en su desprotegido posterior.

Aunque tenía puesta su falda encima ese golpe le dolió mucho haciéndola reprimir un grito de dolor… no dejaría que él la viera llorar… no quería mostrarse débil, pero al tercer azote no pudo contenerlo más y empezó a llorar fuerte, pero fue más por la culpa y el haber decepcionado a Spider que por el castigo que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo los azotes dolían mucho. Spider no le dio más de diez nalgueadas y paro. Cinnamon espero mas pero se encontró con la mano de Spider que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda… ¿eso fue todo?

-Shhh, ya se acabo Cinny- susurro Spider.

Pero por alguna razón ella lloraba más fuerte que nunca, el hecho de haberlo decepcionado le destrozaba el corazón… - lo siento, lo siento mucho Spider-

Spider la quito de esa posición y la sentó en su regazo, ella lo abrazo fuertemente llorando sobre su hombro, el le decía algunas palabras para calmarla y después de unos dos minutos su llorar ceso, quedándose solo en gimoteos- lo siento mucho-

-Hey, lo hecho hecho esta, solo recuerda que si te digo algo e por tu propia seguridad- dijo Spider.

Ella asintió.

-Lo mejor por hacer ahora es que te disculpes con todos, lo merecen ¿no?- ella volvió a asentir- puede que no lo parezca pero… creo que subiste una escala más en la escalera de naipes…

-¿E-enserio?-

-Yup… una Jack dejada de lado se a convertido en toda una capacitada reina- finalizo Spider.

Aquello la hizo sentir bien en verdad, salieron de esa habitación y en seguida se disculpo con todos, ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos a pesar de todo lo que hizo… y la tomaron más en cuenta para las batallas de ahí en adelante.

FIN.

**Denle al botoncito ahí abajo y me harán feliz ¿si? Ya lo saben, si quieren alguna historia en especifico me dejen su petición y con gusto tratare de complacerlos.**


End file.
